


Congratulations Babe

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Yvie and Ariel have been secretly dating for months. They finally tell everyone after Yvie wins RPDR.
Relationships: Yvie Oddly/Ariel Versace
Kudos: 9





	Congratulations Babe

Ariel had a secret that she'd been keeping from everyone for months. No one knew that she was dating Yvie Oddly. Yvie had just won RuPaul's Drag Race and she wanted to post something, anything to show her love. She pulled up her Instagram account and got ready to post a photo that they'd taken together weeks before.

**arielversace:** CuntGRATS to your new reigning KWEEN **,** @oddlyyvie <3 Love ya you loud ass laughing weirdo! <3 <3 <3

The picture featured Yvie laughing while Ariel kissed her cheek. Ariel was sitting at home waiting for Yvie to get back from the viewing party for the top 4. She couldn't wait to see Yvie's reaction to the post.

When Yvie came home later that night, Ariel was already in bed half asleep. She was trying to fight it, but she didn't know if she'd still be awake when Yvie came in. Yvie quietly made her way over to Ariel's side of the bed and leaned over, kissing Ariel softly.

"I love you, Bryan," Yvie whispered.

Ariel opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Jovan."

"I saw your post," Yvie went over to her side of the bed and climbed in. "It was really cute."

Ariel rolled over to face Yvie. "Thank you. I wonder if anyone thinks we're more than friends or if they just assumed it was a cute friendly post."

"It's okay if they don't," Yvie put a hand on Ariel's face and softly rubbed her thumb across Ariel's cheek. "As long as we know, that's what matters."

Yvie climbed on top of Ariel and kissed her passionately. Ariel wrapped her arms around Yvie's neck and kissed her back.

"I'm so proud of you," Ariel said.

"Thanks, baby," Yvie smiled. "Time to celebrate."

~~~

Ariel snaked an arm around Yvie's bare waist and lay her head on her chest. She was even more exhausted than before and ready to go to sleep.

"Did you have a good night at the party?" Ariel asked, followed by a yawn.

"I sure did," Yvie kissed Ariel's forehead. "But I couldn't wait to come home to you."

"You're the sweetest," Ariel giggled. "I'm so glad you're mine."

~~~

"Everyone is just whining about spoilers because I posted as soon as you were announced as the winner," Ariel huffed. "I told them to stay off social media until they have a chance to watch."

"I thought it was cute," Yvie shrugged. "Some other people did too. Don't work about those other idiots. I know you just wanted to show your love for me."

They were sitting on the couch watching television not long after waking up the next morning. Ariel couldn't stay off of Instagram because she wanted to see if anyone caught onto the fact they're dating.

"Oh," Ariel scrolled through the comments. "Some people said they ship us. That's a good sign, but I think we just have to come out and say it."

"I don't mind that," Yvie kissed Ariel's cheek. "If that's what you want, Bryan, we can make a post announcing our relationship."

"Take a picture with me then," Ariel lay her head on Yvie's chest.

Yvie pulled out her phone and they posed for a cute photo together. "Let me post it this time."

"Alright," Ariel laughed.

**oddlyyvie:** This is my baby, my partner, my love. I'm loving spending life with @arielversace and I look forward to the rest of it. His whiny ass was upset y'all didn't get the hint yesterday, so here I am making my own post about it. I love you more than words, Bryan.

"There you go," Yvie put her arm around Ariel. "Now everyone knows we're together."

Ariel laughed. "Thank you, baby."

Their phones started blowing up with notifications almost immediately. Everyone was in shock, but almost everyone was happy for them. Ariel grabbed Yvie's face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're the best," Ariel smiled brightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Yvie said. "And I meant it when I said I'm looking forward to the rest of my life with you."

"Are you proposing?" Ariel asked.

Yvie gave her signature laugh. "Not yet, but that doesn't mean I won't ever want to. I probably will eventually."

"Good," Ariel smiled. "I can't wait."


End file.
